Pokemon Academy of Young Minds
by AW Hawk
Summary: A long story of a new girl at a new school. She's a bit fiesty though... But what will happen when she finds love and a best friend... And an enemy?


Pokemon Story

CHAPTER ONE:

I fluffed up my feathers and walked into the gates of the school confidently with my beak turned up to the air. Pokemon in all shapes and sizes were around the school, chitchatting or looking nervously around because it was the first day of the year. I spotted a serious looking Groudon walking around nodding to other Pokemon. I walked up to the bulky Pokemon and cleared my throat loudly.

"I'm new here. Where's the front office?" I asked sharply, not caring how my first impression was showing me up as. Groudon raised one of his eyebrows and stared at me.

"When you received the letter to the school you should have been assigned a student to be accompanied by. And for future reference please refer to me as Mr Groudon." He growled in a deep voice.

I rolled my eyes and shuffled through my bag fetching up the crumpled letter. The teacher snatched it out of my hand with a look of disdain.

'_See if I care_. _Mr Groudon._' I thought, rolling my eyes.

He opened it and placed a pair of ruby red spectacles on. Groudon cleared his throat and barked in a deep voice a name. A large Tropius came rushing over and bowed.

"Sorry sir, I completely forgot about my job today!" The Tropius glanced at me and bowed again. "Hi there, my name is Ally and I'll be showing you around the school!"

Ally had a sweet voice which I thought would be wonderful for singing with. I shook the thought out of my head and stared up into the clear, blue sky. I rolled my eyes at Ally and Mr Groudon and took to the skies, loving the feel of the wind between my fluffy hairs. I glanced back at the ground and saw Ally saying her farewells to the Groudon and taking flight after me. Ally caught up to me but was huffing when she came next to me.

"So how is it being a Swablu?" She excitedly asked, staring at my plump snow white feathers and light blue body, "You're so like fluffy and poised!"

I stared at the energized Pokemon and shook my head.

"It's like being any other Pokemon in the world." I answered sharply.

Ally looked taken back but shrugged and ate some of the fruit from her neck. She made a gesture that showed she was offering some to me. I stared at the plump fruit and shrugged. I took a piece of fruit and chewed thoughtfully. Ally smiled at my face and flew high up but then made a sharp turn down to the ground. I raised my eyebrow and got ready for a Sky Attack. I shot straight to the ground without fear and gave Ally a slight smile as I effortlessly passed her. I shot down as swift as a bullet and landed softly on the ground by tilting my head up slightly. I watched Ally make a fantastic landing from an Aerial Ace by using a soft Whirlwind attack. Ally yawned loudly and made her way into a large rocky mountain. I followed her silently inside and looked around my surroundings, listening to faint laughter and clacking of hooves and talons. There were many rooms, on either side of the large wooden swirled stairs. They each had two beds and two large windows which anyone could easily fly out of. Ally yawned again and smiled at a young Delcatty working at a cluttered desk. When the Delcatty looked up she gave us a warm smile and took her rusted glasses off.

"Ally, what can I do for you darling?" The Pokemon had a soft voice and it was as thick as honey.

"How are you Lauren?" Ally asked politely.

"I'm fine dear, you're manners always cheer up my day!" Lauren forced a laugh and shuffled through a large pile of red stamped papers.

'_This receptionist is under so much stress but is trying to be calm about it, she has to just breathe.' _I thought to myself and tried to see what she was thinking using Dragon Dance but it was locked up tight in her mind.

"I was just checking in with this new girl." Ally yawned again and her cheeks turned a rose red. The receptionist shook her head and told the tired Tropius to go to her dorm room.

"Can I see the letter the school sent to you honey?" Lauren asked turning towards me after Ally left. I shuffled through my bag once again but for some reason this Pokemon made my cheeks turn a fire red because of the disgrace it was in. Lauren smiled at me knowingly and opened the letter carefully. The receptionist flattened the letter and placed the bottom of it under a tarnished machine. I sat down on the small, grassy green seat in front of Lauren's desk and looked over the desk curiously and watched the astute Delcatty go through the familiar method to greet new Pokemon. The machine beeped softly and the light on the top of it turned a light green. Lauren took out the paper and typed quickly on the computer. She glanced at the letter from time to time and finished swiftly. Lauren looked up at me and smiled.

"This is going to be your class schedule for the rest of the Term, at the start of the next Term you will get a new one according to your scores from the last Term." Delcatty's voice was prompt but syrupy and soothing. I glanced at the sheet and placed the paper in my bag.

"No you don't dear, use this so the rest of your sheets don't get crumpled." Lauren handed me a clear plastic sheet that was perfect for placing the sheet in. I slid the sheet in and looked back up at Lauren.

"This is a map of the whole school, even though Ally will be with you. A diary like this one will become your best friend for the rest of the year, it has a list of special events that are planned for the year and there's space to write all your notes and things related to homework in." I stared at the Delcatty and nodded my head, stuffing all the sheets in the plastic folder.

"Your dorm rooms are one of the best ones in the whole school, the top floor of this mountain! You can fly up there yourself, take the stairs or climb the rocky mountain." Lauren smiled at me cheerfully.

'_That smile….. It's been a long time since anyone has smiled at me in that way… Are you there Mother?' _I thought and paused for a moment, staring at this complete stranger I had just met.

"Thank you Lauren, I'll see you around." I said gruffly and turned to the door and scolded myself for nearly opening up to a receptionist, someone I only met a few minutes ago. After pausing for a moment in the fresh air while wild thoughts flew through my brain I sighed and spread my cotton wings wide. Holding my breath, I flew up with an Aerial Ace and landed elegantly on the highest stone balcony with a Dragon Dance. I looked around and walked into a large chocolate brown cave which was literally shining, probably from some sort of shine liquid. When I walked in my talons touched a soft Pikachu 'WELCOME' mat. I stared at all of the pictures of different, smiling Pokemon and bright wallpaper. Ally was snoring softly on a soft looking pile of fresh green leaves. On her side she had placed some sort of artificial grass that made it look more welcoming and homey. In the middle of the room there was a large hole and a gorgeous, great tree was planted way into the hole. The tree grew fruits and nuts and had large branches sticking out on the sides. Ally had hung pieces of papers and little Pokemon toys and trinkets around the tree as well. Thick branches were coming down from the ceiling which would be an awesome place to unwind, hundreds of little praising stickers were stuck onto the ceiling, my eye caught a small one which had a Swablu on it grinning and it was saying 'Great Work!' I looked to the other side of the room which was empty except for the bright wallpaper and pictures that reached every corner of the room. The floor was bare and was made of solid rock. I wrinkled my nose and huffed. I looked back at Ally and then flew out of the window, in search of material I could use to make my room my home.

CHAPTER TWO:

I flew around in the sky, flying through the clouds and fluffing up my feathers. I didn't know if it was against the rules or something to leave the school without permission but I really didn't give a damn. I spotted a lush green forest and flew straight down. Gathering patches of lush green moss, dried leaves, sticks, dropped bird feathers and fresh green leaves swiftly in my bag (being careful not to get into any battles with wild Pokemon), I flew back into the air and swiftly went back to my dorm room. I suddenly stopped and gazed down at a shimmering waterfall. I shot down, slicing the air and landed on a damp, smooth rock in the middle of the lake. I calmed my nerves and focused on my breathing. Then I started my routine, starting with a Mist attack, followed up with a Safeguard and a Refresh, and finishing with Dragon Dance midair by using Aerial Ace. I hummed a few notes before I began singing the exact same song my mother had taught me. My voice started softly but after a few notes my voice got confident and strong. My surroundings were silent and only the sounds of nature were to be heard. When I finished my song I shook my feathers out and flew through the waterfall and right out the other end. Straight up to the sky and right back to the school I went feeling refreshed and brilliant. I flew up to my room and started to make a nest for my bed, I'd done this for my younger sister's and brothers before so I finished promptly. I cosily curled up into my luscious nest and slept soundly for the next few hours before Ally woke me up.

"Hey, Ariana, it's time for dinner!" Ally exclaimed, shaking me. I opened my eyes grudged and then closed them again muttering under my breath, the Refresh attack really wore off quickly. Ally rolled her eyes but didn't stop shaking me. I woke up after a few more minutes and crawled out of bed groaning and stepping out on the balcony.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" Ally asked me spreading her wings wide and letting out a mighty roar. I shrugged and stretched my fluffy wings. Then I jumped off the balcony and spread my wings so far that I drifted down slowly instead of going down swiftly. Pokemon stared up at the sky, watching all different flying Pokemon diving from heights. By all the looks of wonder, I had made a lasting impression. Once I landed with a Safeguard I yawned again and looked around. A sleek Purrlion and a gorgeous Absol caught my eye and the Purrlion gave me a tight smile with a swish of her thin tail then turned away, blending in the crowd and disappearing. I shook the thought out of my head and looked around again, different Pokemon from many different regions were chatting and walking towards a large, luscious patch of green grass, a shining stone temple was at the front and many wise and disciplined looking legendary Pokemon had already sat down and were looking out at us in interest.

"Isn't this awesome Ariana? This is our assembly place!" Ally exclaimed, her warm brown eyes shining. I shook my head at her and tried to hide my grin.

'_This girl is infectious_, I thought looking at Ally chatter with a Minun and a Plusle, _making everyone_ _around her feel happy and cheerful.' _Ally hurried me to a spot at the front. I looked around and sat down on the grass. More and more students were pouring in, chatting in small groups and even showing off some new attacks. A full Will-o-Wisp fire attack came from a small, poised Vulpix, a slicing Magical Leaf came from an elegant Roselia, a powerful Thunder Punch came from a laughing Pikachu, and a cute little Azurill showed off a Water Gun attack. The teachers now were speaking amongst themselves and I recognised the bulky Groudon I spoke to this morning, he was shaking his head and was murmuring to an emerald green Rayquaza. I turned to Ally who was now eagerly nodding her head and smiling to an innocent looking Jigglypuff. I cleared my throat and Ally whipped around to face me with a goofy grin on her face.

"Sorry Ariana! Let me introduce you to Chloe, a good friend of mine. Chloe, meet Ariana, Ariana meet Chloe." Ally said brightly.

"Hiya Ariana! I've heard a lot about you from Ally!" Chloe had a sweet voice and as everyone knew, that's what Jigglypuff's were known for. I gave her a tight smile and turned back to the front. Chloe paused for a moment but then exclaimed bubbly to Ally, "She's just like you described her!" I ignored this comment and began a Refresh attack, I was worn out. When I felt a warm glow inside me I knew I was able to open my eyes. A soft blue glow was illuminating from my body, it was fading away quickly and I blinked blindly at the colours. When the colours vanished I felt refreshed, happy and light. Blasts of loud notes echoed from above, I whipped around to Ally who was smiling at the entrance where we came from. Another group of Pokemon came in, only these Pokemon were at their final evolutions.

"Here come the seniors, just look at them!" Ally murmured to me. I could see how all the students admired them, couldn't wait to be them.

"Aren't they just beautiful? Soon they'll be in the wild and caught by Trainers, and entered in Contests or Gym Battles." Chloe murmured to both of us. I stared at all of the Pokemon who were standing straight and marching, Pokemon flew down from the skies and rolling down the Rocky Mountains. They all made their way to the front, smiling, being proud to be there at that moment. They all were friendly to everyone in the front row, a handsome Manectric and a Kingdra winked at us, a beautiful Gardevoir and Bellossom blew us kisses and a fierce looking Sharpedo and Crawdaunt bared and clicked their razor sharp claws and teeth.

"Welcome all! Today is the day of a new year; we will have many new students and new graduates. The Pokemon School for Education and General Knowledge is all about letting our students have freedom and learn the basics that are needed in the wild. A new school year means a new school year feast: so everyone, ENJOY!" The Mewtwo gave a moving speech and when he finished everyone jumped up and made their way to the feast table, except me. I sat there and waited patiently for the crowd to move out and make their way back to the grass and eat. It seemed like everyone was letting the seniors go first and then were serving themselves.

'_This could take a long time_.' I thought to myself, thinking about shooting up into the sky and healing the pins and needles in my wings.

"At least another Pokemon has some manners." A voice behind me said.

CHAPTER THREE:

I sighed and turned around. A large Doduo was smirking as he approached me.

"The name's Charles', what's yours?" Charles asked sitting down next to me.

"My name is Ariana. I'm new here." I replied, fluffing up my feathers. Charles looked surprised.

"New here Ariana? You sure fit in nicely with some of this crowd." He stared at the food table as most Pokemon were trailing out.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said sharply, and then I stood up and shot up to the sky. Charles followed me into the air and easily caught up. I ignored him and used Dragon Dance to get my blood flowing. Then I flipped over and waved goodbye to Charles backwards and shot down to the feast table with a Sky Attack. I landed with a thick Mist attack and grabbed a plate and started to fill it up. Pokemon around me stared at me and coughed away the Mist attack, others whispered behind their hooves and wings while stocking up on food.

'_Hmmm, some Pokemon Food, PokeBlock and some Poppin_.' I thought to myself and took the food I wanted quickly with my beak. Then I turned away from the table and searched the crowd for Ally. Chloe was joking with a laughing Spoink; she caught my eye and waved merrily. The Spoink bounced up and down, trying to get a better look at me. I turned away from them and searched the crowd again, I spotted her easily, she was sitting alone on a patch of grass and greeted everyone who walked past her; some sat down to chat and other replied quickly and hurried off to their friends. I sat down with a flop and swallowed some Pokemon Food.

"So, how you liking this school so far?" Ally asked me chewing on a pink Poppin. I shrugged and swallowed another piece of Pokemon Food.

"Oh yeah, I met a Doduo called Charles when I was waiting to go to the food table." I said taking a small bite out of my Poppin.

"Oh that's so great Ariana! You're already meeting more Pokemon; Charles is a nice guy but kind of cocky. Actually, that reminds me I should warn you about this Pokemon called Jenn-" Ally was cut off when footsteps were approaching us and I turned around to see a tiny Pokemon.

"Hello girls! Enjoying the feast?" The legendary Pokemon chattered happily. Ally nodded and introduced me to the teacher.

"Ariana this is Miss Shaymin, she teaches us stuff about the relationship with a Trainer. Miss Shaymin this is Ariana, she's just moved to this school!" I smiled at Miss Shaymin and she smiled back. Miss Shaymin suddenly stared up into the sky.

"Someone's having an air battle! I'm going to check it out girls, if you're finished you're welcome to tag along!" Miss Shaymin jumped into the air and transformed instantly to her Sky Form. Ally took off with a Fly and looked back at me.

"Are you coming with us Ariana?" Ally asked excitedly hovering near the ground. I nodded my head and took off with an Aerial Ace shooting right up and then slowing down. Miss Shaymin was hovering next to me, dancing enthusiastically. Ally caught up to us and then Miss Shaymin took off again. When Miss Shaymin stopped we looked excitedly at a huge laughing Swellow and a Fearow who had a glint in its eyes.

"This will be a one on one battle against Felicia and Nate! You will be able to forfeit the battle at whatever time and then the Pokemon who is still standing wins! THE BATTLE WILL START NOW!" Miss Shaymin announced shaking with delight.

"The Fearow's name is Felicia and the Swellow's is Nate." Ally informed me as the two flying Pokemon circled each other, spitting threats. Charles flew up next to me and gave me a classic smirk as he watched the battle unfold. Felicia flew at Nate with a Drill Peck and landed a direct hit.

"How are you feeling now Natey-Boy?" Felicia teased and used a Double Team attack. Nate looked around and shrugged.

"I'm feeling pretty good Fel!" Nate said as he twirled while doing a Swift attack. Each one of Felicia's Double's disappeared until none were left.

"Yoo hoo! I'm up here Natey!" Felicia's voice was above Nate; she had dodged the Swift attack and took the time to fly above Nate while he was spinning and couldn't see a thing. Felicia charged down with a Fury Attack, hitting Nate over and over again. I winced as the Swellow took every attack, losing energy with each direct hit.

"It's time for my secret weapon Fel!" Nate muttered under his breath, he suddenly let out all of his energy by using Bide. Felicia was caught right in the middle of it. After the blinding Bide attack finished Felicia was huffing for breath and grinned at Nate. They were both tired out and ready to drop.

"I forfeit the match!" They said at the same time and grinned at each other. I clapped and cheered for both of them.

"And who's this lovely Swablu?" Nate asked, winking at me swooping one battered wing around me. Felicia pecked Nate on the head and smiled at me sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Felicia, this is my boyfriend Nate." Felicia grinned at me while Nate wrapped his strong, muscular wings around her.

"Because you're at your final evolutions does that mean you're both seniors?" I asked, secretly admiring how fit and strong they both looked.

"That's correct little one!" Nate smiled at me while Felicia rolled her glittery green eyes.

"Nice meeting you guys." And with that I flew back to the ground with a Sky Attack with Ally following. Charles had left in the middle of the match and I had no idea where he was now. I headed straight for the feast table and loaded up a whole new plate.

'_PokeBlock, Poppin…. Where's the Pokemon Food?!_' I thought spinning around. I finally spotted the Pokemon Food (especially for Swablu's) behind the tin of Pokemon Food especially for Doduo's.

'_Charles, that little…' (Insert imagination of what Ariana would have said here)_ I thought filling up my plate. I was going to go back to where Ally was sitting when I spied a ruby red apple on the fruit plater. I placed the stem in my mouth and headed towards where the same Groudon was talking to a tough looking Raichu who had a whatever-like-I'm-listening-to-you look on its face.

"… will need to be more responsible now you're a senior. We don't waste our time collecting Thunder Stones just so you can embarrass this school." The Groudon's deep growl said sternly. The Raichu ran off to his mates and rolled his eyes. The Groudon muttered something under his breath and let out a deep sigh and then turned around to me. His face hardened and coughed.

"How can I help you Miss Ariana?" Groudon said to me, forcing a smile as his eyes sweeping the crowd behind me, searching for a Pokemon he could talk to instead of me. I rolled my eyes and mumbled to him to hold out his hand. He stared at me as if I was crazy but held out a rock hard, ruby hand. I dropped the apple on it and bowed like Ally had on the first day. When I lifted my head the perfect ruby red apple I had dropped on his hand had cracked into two pieces. I gritted my teeth and thoughts raced throughout my mind to say something.

"I'm sorry Mr Groudon!" I blurted and then blushed. Mr Groudon raised an eyebrow at me and crunched the first half of the apple with his sharp jaws.

"I teach the different techniques for Pokemon battles. I saw your name on my class list Miss Ariana. Just a tip; I don't let any Pokemon get away with being slack or late." With that he walked away, crunching the other half of the apple. I smiled to myself and flew back to Ally with hast. I snatched one of her Poppin's with my beak and crunched it. Ally rolled her eyes at me and licked the juice from an apple off her lips.

"Oh, forgot to tell you Ariana. School starts tomorrow at 6am, the wake up bell is at 5:30 and then we go to breakfast and make our way to class! I just checked with Lauren when you went off, we're in the same class for EVERY class, how cool is that?!" Ally's face lit up like fireworks.

CHAPTER FOUR:

When Ally had finished her dinner I flew up to our balcony and was amazed to see the state it was in. The cold, empty balcony was filled with flowers; thick vines of ivy were twisted around the stone pillars and the array of colours gave the balcony a happy state. I swished around the whole balcony, gawking at how amazing it looked. Ally flew down with a loud thump and shook her head.

"Marc! Come on out and meet my new roommate!" Ally called out and peeked behind and large bush of lavender. A small green dish poked out from a small bush of mint leaves directly opposite to where Ally was looking and a few seconds later a small Lombre shuffled out, a grin on his face.

"Yo, the name's Marc. Do ya like the flowers? I just used the move Nature Power; I'm a guy by the way. Do you think flowers are girly? I think of them more like a plant from Mother Nature, made for everyone to enjoy! Even though all my mates say that I shouldn't use Nature Power to make things pretty because it's uncool." The Lombre had the exact same grin as Ally and went on and on with the conversation. I rolled my eyes and made a motion with my wing to point to all of what the balcony had become.

"You did this?" I asked plucking a mint leaf. Marc nodded his head and then turned to Ally, yawning.

"Could you give me a rode down Al? I'm famished after that attack, especially on a space this big! Do ya think I could get some leftovers from the feast from that old chap who throws all that stuff out? What's his name again? Like Lewy or Lewis or something right? Oh you know I'm in the same class as you guys for like everything! How rad is that guys, I can show ya all my other attacks too; don't you think my Nature Power attack is rad?" I yawned and went inside the cave while Marc kept babbling. A couple minutes later Ally flew back up and rolled her eyes.

"I've known Marc ever since I started in this school, he's a great Lombre but kind of chatty, loves Contests!" Ally grinned at me as she watered the fat tree with a small Squirtle watering can. I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable on my luscious bed. Ally told me about the place to get the artificial grass and we both agreed to furnish the whole room in it.

"I'm so glad you came to this school Ariana. I think we can be best friends!" Ally exclaimed from her little bed. I hid my smile and shook my head.

"That's a little too sentimental for me, especially this late at night. Good night Ally." I said tucking my head in the soft, dry moss. Ally chuckled to herself and murmured 'good night' before sleeping like a baby.

A loud copper bell rang loudly throughout the school, waking every Pokemon on campus and in the forest near by. I groggily opened my eyes and fluffed up my feathers, glancing over at Ally who was moving her large legs to wake herself up. I yawned and went to the large mirror on one of the walls and stared at my reflection. Dark bags were under my eyes and my beak drooped. I sighed loudly and went to work. I flew out on the balcony and sat on a soft, green hedge, today was a wonderful day, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I hummed the first note of the song my mother had taught me and began singing.

Though youngsters blossom so slowly,

Soon they'll grow up and be brave, responsible,

And of course sometimes lonely,

But whatever this world,

Throws at us quickly,

Snatch every bit of it and make it a pearl,

Even the smallest things can be heaven,

Enjoy every minute,

Last those days long,

For you only get one life youngster,

Toooooo live.

While I was singing I had used a Refresh attack and felt great. Ally yawned and stepped out on the balcony with me.

"For some reason Ariana, I feel happier and I want to live every moment of my life." Ally frowned and looked at the sapphire sky and turned to me with a goofy grin on her face.

"Let's go for a morning fly before breakfast, you woke up way too early!" With that comment Ally took to the skies with a tremendous roar. I knew secretly, knowing that the song Mother had taught to me had healing abilities. Thinking about Mother made my heart pang but I shook the thought of her out of my head and followed Ally. Ally showed me around the school, from the beautiful gardens to the luscious paddocks filled with fruit trees to the compost bins and outdoor toilets.

"This is our very own fruit garden! There are seniors who have special jobs for this part of the school; you know like fertilising and watering and planting and stuff like that." Ally quickly looked around before biting a ruby red apple and writing a quick note on the moist soil.

'Dear Olli, here's the payback you get for stealing my last Poppin last night!' It read cheekily. I took to the skies again and twirled around in the clouds.

I shot to the ground once again; when I was only millimetres from the ground a shadowed figure blocked my path. I let out a gasp and tried to stop but instead landed right on top of the Pokemon. When I opened my eyes again and Ally was arguing with a muscular Poochyenna. He caught my eye and bared its sharp teeth.

"You idiot, you nearly broke my leg!" He barked lashing his tail back and forth, deep blue eyes blaring. Ally bit gently on the Poochyenna's ear.

"It was an accident Jackson, get over it." Ally's voice was hard and nothing like the tone she spoke to everyone else. Jackson bared his teeth at me, gave a fierce growl and pounced off into the darkness of the buildings.

"That jerk is just too annoying, always stirring up trouble." Ally muttered to me as a loud copper bell rang through the school once again but this time was met with chatting and movement. I shook the thought of Jackson's face ran through my brain again. Ally was muttering to herself all the way to the assembly place. We picked a cosy spot where the sun soaked through our skin and warmed us up while we munched on some old Gateau. More and more students came rushing in and picked up old Gateau and Pokemon food. I spotted Charles blushing and chatting with a pretty Illumise as he walked in, he caught my eye and I raised an eyebrow. He blushed again and continued walking along with the Illumise. Marc was dancing around with Chloe and the Spoink while they laughed and sat down in the middle of the grass. A humungous roar came from the front of the stage. Ears pricked up and everyone turned towards the brick temple where a beautiful Kyogre was waiting patiently for the students to stop talking. Mr Groudon was looking at the Kyogre with narrowed eyes, hatred in them. He shook his head and starting a conversation with the blazing Ho – oh beside him.

"This is a new year, and today is the first day of school. Newbie's followed your buddies closely and listen to everything they have to say; they've been put with you for a reason. Please make your way to class and meet up here for dinner." The Kyogre finished speaking and many students bustled and hustled to get to their classrooms and start their lessons.

"Isn't this exciting? The first day of school! Our first lesson is a Contest battle technique with Miss Kyogre!" Ally was practically jumping up and down to get through the line and make her way into the classroom. I bumped into Charles and nodded at him; he nodded back at me and turned back to where he was talking to a muscular looking Vibrava. I then turned away and followed closely behind Ally once again. We made our way through a great hall and Ally turned a sharp left into a spacious room. It was painted with little Contest ribbons and there was a big blue stage in the middle of it. Ally led the way to a space on the moist grass and sat down.

"There are tree branches growing down from the ceiling so you can go perch on one of them if you want Ariana!" Ally exclaimed flying up a little bit and pointing to the large oak branches. I perched delicately on the lowest one. Students came rushing in and I could spot Marc easily from my position. Marc found his way through the crowd and sat down with Ally, after some talking he shot a goofy grin up at me. I nodded at him and looked at all the Pokemon who were coming through the doors. The large room was soon filled and the giant Kyogre made its way up to the stage.

"Welcome all! As most of you know, I teach how you can look beautiful / fierce while doing your Attacks." The Kyogre had an alto voice and it was clear to see on the student faces that they enjoyed this class every week. Miss Kyogre marked the role and I tried to learn most of the Pokemon's names. I heard a small growl from Ally when Jackson's name was called; he was sitting in the shadows and clawing at the grass, leaving it shredded and dead.

"Now, let's begin this class! I would first like to see how all of you would do a Contest battle; of course the newbie's will be at a disadvantage. I will match you with random partners and the first Pokemon to forfeit or faints the match loses. Kelly and Marc please come to the stage!" Marc bounced up while a gentle looking Ivysaur walked up slowly. Miss Kyogre announced the Contest rules and began the Contest battle. Marc started off with a blazing Fire Punch and twirled while he was doing it to make it look amazing. The Ivysaur tried to grab Marc with a whipping Vine Whip, the vines twisting together in an astounding pattern but jerked back, its vine burned. Kelly was struck with a direct hit but fought back with a Double Edge attack. Marc cleanly dodged the attack and jumped to the ceiling, then led with a powerful Swift attack. Kelly gritted her teeth and got ready for a Solar Beam attack. Marc found the weakness because Solar Beam's take time to recharge but was caught of guard at how fast the Ivysaur launched the attack. It landed a direct hit but didn't do too much damage, by that time Kelly was already ready to drop. Marc flipped and shot out another powerful Swift attack. Three hits later Kelly forfeited the match.

"That was a great battle Marc, you totally rule at Contests!" Kelly said trying to catch her breath after that last Swift attack. Marc thanked her and hurried back to Ally.

"Great battle Marc, that Fire Punch was dazzling!" I heard Ally say as I flew down.

"That was an awesome Contest battle; you really know your stuff." I said and landed on Ally's head. Marc blushed and turned to the front again.

"Ariana and Jackson please come to the stage!" Kyogre roared. I froze and my light blue eyes met with Jackson's blazing ice blue eyes. I flew to the stage with an Aerial Ace and landed delicately. Miss Kyogre started the battle and I disappeared with a Mist attack. I watched Jackson look around and growl slightly from where I was hovering.

"You've got to be better than that Jackson!" I sang as I let out an Aerial Ace while spinning. It landed a direct hit and sent Jackson to the ground.

"Only wimps hide behind attacks, real battlers attack!" Jackson roared and used a Crunch attack on my wing. I growled at him and let out another thick Mist attack and quickly used a Refresh attack on my wing.

"Idiot, you forgot when you use a Refresh attack it lights up your surroundings!" Jackson snarled as he hit me with a Shadow Ball from behind me. I flopped on the ground as the Mist attack faded away. I flew at him in rage with a Sky Attack and heard him grunt when he got thrown to the other side of the stage. I quickly followed that up with a Dragon Dance and healed myself and raised my attack power.

"I'm going to win this battle you prissy idiot!" Jackson spat as he struck me with a strong Iron Tail. I was crushed to the ground but got up as Jackson let out a fierce Roar attack. I winced as I flew up into the air and came crashing down with a Sky Attack. Jackson was thrown to one end of the stage while I was thrown to the other end. Jackson bared his teeth and tried to walk towards me but collapsed to the ground. I felt a pang in my heart as memories from when I helped all those poor, weak Pokemon in my forest home flooded back to me. I hurried towards him, wincing at how much my wings hurt. I covered him with one of my wings and used a Refresh attack for both of us. The room was silent as the Refresh attack lit up the middle of the room in a glowing light. Jackson regained his strength and opened his eyes a few seconds later. I met his eyes but he turned away and ran towards his shadowed seat. I walked back to where Ally and Marc were seating with a lot on my mind.

"That was actually a great battle; you even made your attacks look amazing!" Ally exclaimed smiling at me then growling at Jackson.

"I totally agree with Ally, like those Mist attacks were like wow; because we couldn't see anything for who knows you guys might have been making out in that time! Kidding, don't look at me like that guys! You're scaring me, but I wonder whose next maybe it will be Ally! You have to remember to use that Whirlwind attack of yours, it's just so powerful!" Marc blabbered on and on. Miss Kyogre glared at Marc and called out two more names. A small Tentacool and a grinning Electrike walked on stage.

"This will be an awesome battle; Jolt has really powerful electric moves!" Ally whispered to me excitedly when Jolt's hairs pricked up ready to attack. Jolt used a Thunder attack but somehow controlled where it went so it hit directly on Leonard's (Tentacool) weak spot. Leonard immediately fell to the ground, paralysed.

CHAPTER FIVE:

"That's enough, the battle is over!" Miss Kyogre yelled when Manectric was getting ready for a Thunderbolt attack. She waddled over to the Tentacool and handed it a Paralyse Heal. Ally rolled her eyes while Marc huffed.

"That could have been the battle of the century!" Marc huffed as he walked over to the little tap to get a drink. Ally rolled her eyes and waited to be called.

"Jennifer and Ranger please get ready for battle!" Miss Kyogre roared. Ally's eyes went dark and cold, I nearly couldn't recognise the sweet Tropius I knew.

"That's the girl I was going to tell you about Ariana, watch out for her she's actually evil." Ally's tone was as sharp as nails. I recognised the thin, elegant Purrlion who was smiling and batting her eyelashes to a handsome Carvanha. She looked like a flirt but not an evil flirt; she looked sweet and a queen bee figure. Jennifer waved her stretched tail goodbye to the Carvanha and sashayed on stage, smiling at her friends that were sitting in the crowd.

"Let the battle start now!" Miss Kyogre called. Ranger (Shroomish) seemed mesmerized by Jennifer's beauty but let out a small puff of Spore. Jennifer giggled to herself and twirled her tail around the air until it was like a small turbine and delicately shooed it away.

"Let's start this off with an Attract attack!" Jennifer purred, shooting the attack to the male Shroomish. Seconds later, Ranger was jumping around the Purrlion in pure love sickness.

"That's one strong Attract attack." I murmured to Ally, watching how lovey dovey the Shroomish was acting. Ally nodded to me, a grim look on her face.

"Let's follow up with a Shadow Claw!" Jennifer meowed to Ranger who was still floating around like a puppy. The Purrlion raised her thin paw over her head as razor sharp claws shot out. Jennifer swiped her opponent with the elegance of a butterfly and then jumped over the dizzy Shroomish.

"Let's finish this off with a Double Slap!" Jennifer giggled and slapped the Shroomish with her long tail multiple times. She then used a Sweet Kiss attack and sashayed off stage, leaving the poor Shroomish dizzy, in love and confused.

"That's how she does it." Ally snapped shooting a death glare over to where the Purrlion was giggling and gossiping with the same glossy, gorgeous Absol. I stared at Ranger who had fainted on stage, scratch marks over his face. Miss Kyogre gave him a Revive and went on to the next battle.

"Ally and Mike please get ready for battle!" Miss Kyogre roared to the chatty Pokemon.

"Wish me luck!" Ally exclaimed as she made her way to the stage, winking at us. A huge Loudred approached the stage as well. Ally started off with a strong Whirlwind attack which easily picked the Loudred up to the sky. Mike looked around confused and wasn't ready for Ally's combined Aerial Ace and Magical Leaf attack. Ally suddenly dropped the Whirlwind attack sending the Loudred crashing towards the hard stage. The Loudred roared with anger and slammed into Ally with a fierce Take Down followed up by a deafening Uproar by his muscles bulging. Ally gritted her teeth and let out another Magical Leaf but Mike simply used a blazing Fire Punch to stop the attack and then jumped up and down to create an Earthquake attack, sending Ally falling off the stage. She forced a grin at me and limped over to us weakly. I held on to her and used a Refresh attack discreetly until she was grinning again while Mike stomped off stage with a huff and a puff.

"Too bad Ally, but Miss Kyogre looked pretty impressed with your Whirlwind! You know how Mike is when he loses his temper. I wonder who will be next, I hope it will be a quick battle too; I'm getting kind of bored knowing that we've all done it already!" Marc babbled and went to the tap for another drink. Ally rolled her eyes and waited for the Kyogre to call the next battle duo.

"Ashley and Sanni please get ready for battle!" Chloe's friend the Spoink bounced onto stage and waved to Ally, Marc and I. The gorgeous Absol who was Jennifer's friend walked up on stage too.

"Let's get this over and done with." Ashley hissed at Sanni and then used a powerful Night Slash attack. Sanni bounced out of the way easily and giggled.

"Sure, see if you can catch me first though!" Sanni laughed, bouncing everywhere on stage. The Absol halted abruptly and faced the ceiling, then let out a powerful Perish Song. Sanni fell to the ground, covering her ears and wailing loudly. I flew straight up to the trees, hiding behind the thick leaves trying to get away from the hideous noise.

"I stopped you, now it's time to end this." Ashley snarled and whipped up a whooshing Razor Wind attack. Sanni tried to bounce away but the wind held tightly on her and whipped her around. The sleek Absol jumped straight into the air and dove down while tumbling to use one last Night Slash attack to claim victory and then landed perfectly, her sharp pure black horn was still glowing from the last Night Slash attack.

"That was a fierce battle; Ashley is the most powerful Absol I know." Ally murmured to me as Miss Kyogre made Sanni drink a Hyper Potion. I flew up into the air and scanned the classroom to see if there were any other battles that needed to be fought.

"It's time for a break guys, you all did well. Rest up and drink plenty of fluids and I'll see you again on the next moon." Miss Kyogre roared and slid out the door. I flew to the door and crashed into a slim figure. Jennifer let out a loud hiss as she tumbled to the floor. When she caught my eye I thought I saw a faint glint.

"I'm Jennifer, we haven't met yet. Ariana is it?" Jennifer purred circling around me looking at me up and down. I nodded and flew for the door again; Ally and Marc were waddling away already. A shadowed figure blocked the doorway and I locked eyes with Ashley.

"Jennifer asked you a question; it's a curtesy to answer." Ashley snarled; her sharp claws sliding out slowly.

"Just leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong." Jackson barked; his teeth barred as he slinked into the light from the shadows. Ashley raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtfully at Jackson while her shimmering, poised horn started to illuminate a shine softly.

"Is she your new girlfriend Jacky?" Jennifer purred, rubbing her fur against his sides and teasing him with her long tail. I narrowed my eyes at the Purrlion while Jackson growled and slid his claws out; scraping at the ground.

"Just leave her alone; she's just the new kid." Jackson ordered as he walked through the door and pounced away. Ashley glowered at me, her eyes blazing while Jennifer licked herself and murmured softly to Ashley. I flew past them and found a large oak tree to rest in for the break.

'_I have Mr Groudon next for class, better get energized.' _I thought to myself quickly and used a Refresh attack, followed up by a Dragon Dance. From where I was perched I could see Pokemon running around behind the shady leaves and happiness everywhere. I spotted Marc and Ally sitting with Sanni and Chloe on a patch of grass, sharing laughs of the classes and the teachers. Charles was sitting with the muscular Vibrava, a grim Rhydon and a strong Pigeot. The same Illumise approached the group with a delicate Roselia by her side, she said something and then sat down, making Charles blush a cute red. The Roselia noticed this and started whispering with the Vibrava, making lovey dovey faces to imitate the cute couple.

'_Is this where I really want to be?' _I thought as my mind drifted back to my cosy oak tree hollow and my Mother and Father. All of those Pokemon roamed free and evolved when they wanted to, though they had to find the evolution stones all by themselves. There were Digglet underneath the ground, popping up everywhere to play pranks on you and Bellossom dancing in the bright green meadows. Volbeat and Illumise lit up the night skies, chattering under the pale moonlight while Surskit skidded across ponds and lakes. Tailow and Pigeot flew through the night, searching for the perfect tree to sleep in and regain their energy; the light from evolutions shone brightly as a Pokemon took a stronger form and shape. Pokemon trainers searched the forests, sometimes camping in sleeping bags and other times just cutting through the ground; few lucky Pokemon were caught and never to be seen again because they were training hard for victory. I sighed as I was shaken from my dreams by the large copper bell ringing across the trees and the grasslands. I spotted Marc singing and growing flowers and bushes here and there on his way to class. I quickly swooped down and shot past many Pokemon's heads; trying to keep sight of Marc. He turned into a classroom and I followed him in. The wallpaper was filled with Pokeballs and the ground had a large black line drawn in the middle of it. A bulky ruby red rock was placed next to a complicated looking switch and role.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN SO WE CAN BEGIN!" A booming voice roared as Mr Groudon hustled everyone inside while chomping on a ruby red apple. I perched on one of the highest branches this time and looked around for Marc and Ally. I soon spotted them, they were pushed into the space were Jennifer and her gang were sitting and they didn't look happy about it. After Mr Groudon completed the role he sat himself down on the hard rock and sighed as he had a sip of his cup.

"Let's begin; this is all about what you can do. We will first battle one on one then move on to two on two. I will be recording notes down and giving you feedback after each battle. They will be matched randomly and if I hear anyone groaning they will be sent straight to Mr Mewtwo. Let's begin with a volcano round." Mr Groudon chuckled as he hit a button and leaned back. Pokemon who were sitting in the thickly drawn black line backed away quickly as the ground started to open. I looked down curiously as huge jagged rocks moved up; a pool of bubbling lava was simmering threateningly at the bottom. I shook my head and stretched my wings for battle.

CHAPTER SIX:

"The first battle will be Shadow against Harken!" Mr Groudon roared. Jennifer was rubbing against the bulky Houndour before he made his way up to the stage, with a wave of her curled tail he wandered off. A small Pansear swiftly jumped from rock to rock until he reached the middle of the stage and let out a blazing Flamethrower into the air followed by a mighty roar. Shadow leaped from rock to rock until he came face to face with the small Pokemon. With the large dong rang by a Machamp the battle began.

"Now, now, now….. Should I fry you with one of my attacks or have you burnt by throwing you into the lava?" Shadow pondered in a deep voice, leaping from rock to rock and circling around the Pansear.

"You won't get anywhere by circling around like that!" Harken taunted as he started to jump away from the Houndour in an intricate pattern. Suddenly he whipped around and let out a large Fire Blast and then a Fire Spin and caught Shadow completely off guard. Shadow's speed was amazing and he jumped away from every attack and didn't get a single flame on his body. Shadow opened his jaws wide as he jumped towards the shocked Pansear and let out a powerful Shadow Ball followed up by a Hyper Beam. They both hit Harken directly and he fell into the deep pool of lava. I stared into the lava and frowned at Mr Groudon. Why wasn't he rescuing him from the lava, was he going to just sit there and drink his coffee? Suddenly a splash came up and Harken climbed the large rocks swiftly and faced Shadow with eyes blazing.

"Think you'd get rid of me that easy?" Harken spat and hit the wide mouthed opened Houndour with a prevailing Fire Punch in the nose. Houndour was knocked away but somehow didn't get thrown into the pit. He lay unmoving until Mr Groudon called Harken the winner and passed him a Hyper Potion to give to the Houndour. Shadow limped back to his group where Jennifer licked his burnt ear and snuggled up close, wrapping her tail around him. Harken went back to his seat and grinned when all of his friends cheered for him loudly.

"Now Shadow put up a fantastic battle and was amazing with his speed and power. You need to work on Pokemon catching you off guard and reacting quicker. You also need to read up more to understand how if some Fire Pokemon and knocked into a pool of lava they increase speed and attack. Harken, you need to control you're temper and work on your moves; you could have easily dodged Shadow's Hyper Beam attack if you weren't gawking at how speedy Shadow was. Good job to both of you." The Groudon barked and scribbled something down on his sheet. He pulled the switch again and the lava was replaced by a deep blue pool with ice blocks floating around it. A cheer broke out from a small group of Water Pokemon that were sitting near Mr Groudon.

"ICYCAIL AND ARIANA PLEASE GET READY FOR BATTLE!" Mr Groudon bellowed. I flew down from my branch and perched on one of the smaller ice blocks. Jennifer and Ashley were laughing and telling a striking Sneasel word of encouragement. The Machamp donged the dong again and the battle started.

"After what Ashley said to me about you I have to win this to pay you back," the Sneasel snarled at me in a perfectly pitched voice while clawing at her ice block with her sharp, glittering claws, "No one messes with Dark Pokemon without getting a punishment." Icycail lunged at me and jumped to the same block of ice I was standing on with her claws outstretched but I simply floated up into the air and laughed.

"You think I deserve a punishment eh? This will be interesting…" I snorted and launched a thick Mist attack over the battle field.

"You are going to get one princess." Icycail sneered, looking around the thick Mist to try to find me.

"Ho ho, so now I'm a princess! What a creative imagination you have!" I laughed as I hit her with a powerful Sky Attack. The Mist faded and I quickly struck with Aerial Ace's over and over again until I thought she had enough.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

"Was that an okay punishment Icycail?" I murmured to her and then flew off into the shade of my leaves on my branch. Ashley quickly hurried on stage, jumping to ice block to ice block and placed the drained Sneasel on her back. The Absol carried her back to her seat and caught the bottle of Hyper Potion Mr Groudon threw to her. The Sneasel soon revived just in time for Mr Groudon's feedback.

"That was quite a battle. Icycail you didn't even get to touch Ariana once in that whole battle. You need to work on your speed and focus on the battle more, instead of focusing on the talking in it. Ariana those were very strong attacks used and your battle technique was very well planned. That was a great battle and you deserved to win Ariana." Mr Groudon bellowed and pressed the button once more. A grassy field with large trees and plants soon became visible. There were many places that you could hide or trip over the growing plants.

"Marc and Ally please get ready for battle on the Forest arena." Mr Groudon roared and sipped from his cup again. My two friends approached the stage, eyes shining and when the dong rang out Ally started off with a whipping Whirlwind attack. She easily picked Marc up into the air and twirled him around and then used a powerful Bite. Marc wailed and Ally dropped the Whirlwind attack to send him flying to the ground, and then used Stomp. Marc was flattened but he pulled himself up and used the same dazzling Fire Punch he had used before while spinning. I cringed when it hit me, that move looked great in Contests but in Pokemon Battles that move lost time and gave a huge advantage to the other Pokemon. Ally knew that and she easily jumped out of the way but suddenly fell with a thud to the ground by a slimy vine which had tripped her. Marc lunged at her with a Fire Punch but she flew into the air with a Fly and finished Marc off with an Aerial Ace. Marc limped off stage with the help of Ally and thanked Mr Groudon for the Hyper Potion. They came over to sit by my branch and Marc greedily gulped down the potion. Soon he was back to his normal self.

"That was an interesting battle. Marc you have to remember this is not a Contest battle. We don't need to make our moves look nice and pretty just focus on attacking with strength, speed and power," snarled Mr Groudon, using a silly high pitched voice with hatred in his eyes, "the Fire Punch that you also chose to use might have won you the battle if you didn't add that spin to it; you lost valuable time, giving Ally the advantage. For the second Fire Punch at least you realised your mistake. Ally that was a great battle it's obvious you've been practising that Whirlwind attack. At least you weren't mesmerized by Marc's Fire Punch and didn't jump out of the way. You still got up after you were tripped by the plant and won the fight. Great battle both of you." Mr Groudon bellowed, scribbling on his piece of paper intently. He called out the next pair and I raised an eyebrow. Mr Groudon flicked the switch and the next arena was dark bushes and trees with dead patches of grass everywhere, you almost couldn't see them, only the shadows. Jennifer flicked her tail to say goodbye to Ashley and Icycail and sashayed onto the stage, crouching down as if ready to pounce. I heard a slow growl come from Jackson as he slowly walked onto the stage, sliding his claws out. I flew down and sat down on Ally's head.

"This really will be interesting; those Attract moves don't work on Jackson for some reason. Rumour is that his father trained him to be like that after his moth-." Ally murmured to both of us but got cut off when the starting dong rang out across the room.

"Since my Attract attacks don't work on you, I'll have to work with a different method on you Jacky." Jennifer purred to Jackson while circling him, touching his muscular body with her long tail from time to time.

"Any method won't do me any harm if you're the opponent." Jackson muttered under his breath and used Strength to push Jennifer to the other side of the arena. A crash and a hiss came from Jennifer when she was shoved into the trunk of one of the dark trees. He ran up to her swiftly and used Iron Tail. I couldn't believe the speed Jackson was running at, he was amazingly fast. I winced for Jennifer but Jackson's fierce Iron Tail never hit her body. Jackson's ears pricked up and he whipped around and used Crunch on the sleek Purrlion who had slipped out and slid behind him. Jennifer let out a yowl of pain but dodged his next Iron Tail cleanly. Jennifer's eyes blared as her claws shot out and she hissed at Jackson. He backed away slowly while Jennifer followed, her teeth bore. Jackson's face was startled when he hit a trunk of one of the trees.

"Now you're trapped Jacky, what shall I do with you?" Jennifer purred, licking her paw innocently and staring at Jackson her eyes glinting under the darkness. In one quick bound forward Jennifer's nose was touching Jackson's. Jennifer's claws glinted in the darkness as she pressed Jackson right up on the trunk of the tree. Jackson let out a growl and bared his teeth threatening.

"Time for a little fun Jacky, make sure your girlfriend is watching." Jennifer hissed and whipped around to meet my eyes with a smirk. I met her eyes and sweetly smiled at her. Jennifer narrowed her eyes and in one quick sweep used Shadow Claw to make a deafening splinter of bark on the tree. She smirked at me and looked to the trunk of the tree. Her five scratch marks were imprinted where Jackson's head was before. They glowed a deep purple, almost teasingly at Jennifer. She let out a hiss and whipped around.

"It's time Jen." Jackson growled and let out a Shadow Ball followed up by a Crunch on her ear and then an Iron Tail. The Purrlion lay motionless on the patch of dying, yellow grass. Jackson met my eyes and gave me a quick nod and then pounced off stage into the darkness of the corner. Jennifer slowly rose up, her ear bleeding and her face dark and unreadable. She limped off stage and leaned against Ashley who quickly made her drink a Hyper Potion and then bandaged her ear with some grass.

Mr Groudon's face was unreadable but he cleared his throat and scribbled some notes down.

"That was a really heart racing battle. The arena was dark and there were many places to hide so you had to never let your guard down. I have to praise both of you but remember Jennifer, don't interact with the crowd so much. I'm sure Miss Articuno has taught you that in her class. You can provoke the other side but normally teasing them with a person in the crowd is going too far. Jackson your combination attacks was very well planned and they made lasting damage to your opponent. You have been working on listening to your surroundings to find where your opponent is. Keep up the good work you two." Mr Groudon bellowed and flicked the switch again. A rocky ground with massive boulders blocking your path rose up. The ground was hard and the rocks were everywhere, even smaller rocks were around the place.

"Ashley and Hailey please get ready to fight!" Mr Groudon roared. Ally's ears pricked up and she turned to me.

"Hailey's a good friend of mine, she's really strong and her speed is matched with Jackson's!" Ally exclaimed as a fit looking Ponyta galloped on stage, her flames were greater and looked more powerful than the other Ponyta I had seen before; she had tied a blazing red headband onto her forehead before battle and stood proudly. Ashley made sure Icycail and Jennifer were fine before slinking on stage. The dong rang out again and the battle began.

"My friends aren't well, let's get this over with." Ashley hissed, her claws shooting out.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

"I agree with you! See if you can catch meeeeee!" Hailey exclaimed and used Agility to run around the arena. I could only see a blur of red as she confused Ashley. Suddenly a shot of fire came out of no where when Hailey used Flamethrower. Ashley was hit directly and her leg looked burnt. She hissed at the Ponyta and used Night Slash on the blur, timing it perfectly and landing a strike on Hailey's right leg. Hailey wailed and then collapsed on to the ground. Mr Groudon was just watching the battle intently and didn't say that Ashley won. Hailey's snores were soon to be heard and that's when it hit me. She was using Rest! Ashley quickly jumped backed and hissed, whipping up a strong Razor Wind. Seconds later Hailey jumped up again, her leg looking perfectly fine and then used Flame Blitz followed up by Agility then Flamethrower. Ashley was hit directly with every attack and then collapsed on the ground; the Razor Wind was easily cancelled out by all the attacks. Gritting her teeth Ashley pulled her up and faced the Ponyta. Hailey stared at the Absol and went nearer, a look of worry on her face but suddenly a shriek came from the arena, and Ashley had faked being really hurt and took it to her advantage by using a powerful Night Slash on all four legs, followed up by a Perish Song and then a Shadow Ball. Hailey lay unmoving on the rocky ground, her eyes closed and her legs injured seriously from all of those dominant Night Slash attacks. Ashley walked off stage with a limp and Mr Groudon tossed her a Burn Heal while he helped Hailey off and gave her a Max Revive.

"That was a very powerful battle; Hailey used her incredible speed well and really confused her opponent. Ashley stuck with power and speed, the perfect combination that will ensure you a win in any Contest or Battle. I have to say that it was quite an equal match up. Have a ten minute break and get ready for double battles, I'll choose whether you are in a state to be able to battle." Mr Groudon bellowed and then left the room. I flew up to the trees and used Refresh and then Dragon Dance. My whole body was stronger and lighter than before and I flew down again to Ally.

"Normally he matches up your partner by the person you fought with." Ally told me, chewing on a small banana and grinning at Marc.

"I don't think I'm in the shape Al, only if Ari could hold me while doing a Refresh attack! The battle you and I had was way too tiring for me. Poor Ariana, she has to work with Icycail, she's actually really strong but she can't work well with anyone except Dark Pokemon." Marc blabbered while dancing on the spot. My eye twitched and my talons digged into the floor.

"What is Ari?" I calmly asked, too calmly.

Ally rolled her eyes, a goofy grin tugging at her lips, and opened her mouth to say something just as Mr Groudon walked in again.

"ALRIGHT CLASS, THIS IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. YOU WILL BE ON A TEAM WITH THE POKEMON YOU JUST VERSED EXCEPT FOR THE FIRST BATTLE; I WILL CHANGE THAT TEAM MYSELF. WE WILL BE PLAYING KING AND QUEEN SO THE WINNER IN THE FIRST MATCH WILL VERSE EVERYONE ELSE UNTIL THEY LOSE AND SWAP. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?" Mr Groudon boomed and pulled the lever to show a tall grass meadow, the grass was so tall you couldn't see anything through it.

"THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE ICYCAIL AND JENNIFER VS ARIANA AND JACKSON. PLEASE BEGIN!" Mr Groudon bellowed. I gulped and flew into the tall green grass. Jackson slinked after me; he bumped into me a few seconds later.

"Plan is to confuse them. Run around clockwise in a circle while I'll run anti-clockwise. Shoot attacks and just try to hit them." Jackson muttered to me, his ears pricking. I nodded and flew through the grass when the dong rang. I shot an Aerial Ace attack on the ground, flying through the grass and collided with Icycail but then disappeared again into the thick grass. I kept flying through until I caught sight of Jennifer. I swiftly cut through the grass with a Sky Attack and landed a direct hit then disappearing into the grass again and again. I was losing energy and I decided to stop flying around and to sneak up on them instead. I prowled through the grass, watching Icycail look around with narrowed eyes and got ready for a Sky Attack. Suddenly, a claw slashed my face and pinned me down on to the ground. Jennifer's eyes were blaring and she smirked at me.

"Aw, did little Ariana get captured by the scary cat?" Jennifer purred, her eyes twinkling. I struggled and thought of a way to get free from her grip. I grinned at Jennifer and then shot a Safeguard attack, releasing me from Jennifer's tight grip and hurting her right paw. I flew up into the air, getting a bird's eye view from the sky. I could see Icycail's three pink feathers sticking out from the tall grass, approaching the rugged fur of Jackson's coat where he was sneaking up on Jennifer's long, thin tail. I narrowed my eyes and shot down with a Sky Attack, landing a direct hit and sending Icycail sliding over the grass. Jackson whipped back, eyes fierce.

"You need to watch your back. It's easier for me to watch from the skies because I can see Jennifer's tail and Icycail's pink feathers." I murmured, looking around us. Jackson turned to me with a glint in his eyes.

"I have a plan."

CHAPTER NINE:

I groaned as I carried Jackson's bulky body into the air, my wings flapped and flapped, getting us higher and higher.

"Look down there, its Icycail's feathers. Drop me above her." Jackson said his claws bore. I closed my eyes and let him go from my talons. I watched his bulky figure drop and hit the target. An Iron Tail, Crunch and Strength later Icycail was defeated. I picked Jackson up into the air again and he soon spotted Jennifer's long tail sticking up into the air arrogantly, limping from her right paw. I hovered above her and dropped Jackson again, then I flew down with a Sky Attack and joined the fight. Jackson had landed straight on Jennifer's back and made clear scratch marks on her thin waist.

"I can still win this match even if Icycail has fainted." Jennifer purred, her claws glinting in the sunshine. I snorted and then covered my beak awkwardly. Jennifer hissed at me and raised her nails for a Shadow Claw but I stepped out of the way and then flew at her with a Sky Attack followed by an Aerial Ace. Jennifer was slid over to where Jackson was but didn't get a break before Jackson hit her with Strength, Crunch and then a Roar to send her sliding over to me again. This continued until Mr Groudon called it over. Ashley used Night Slash to cut all of the grass until she found Icycail and Jennifer and carried them both back to the grass, leaving the shredded, dying field behind her.

"That was a magnificent battle. Excellent teamwork on Jackson and Ariana's part but Jennifer and Icycail didn't have any plan. Ariana was smart to attack from above and Jackson's idea to carry him and then let him go, well won them the match. Jennifer and Icycail really needed a plan especially in the long grass. They should have realised that their feathers and tail would be able to be seen from above and their opponent was a flying type. It was a great battle and I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of Jackson's and Ariana's ideas. And please Ashley, I still have to use the field for the next class, now it's… dead." Mr Groudon was impressed and slurped down his cup while pulling the leaver to change the field.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET SHADOW AND HARKEN BACK UP HERE! ARIANA AND JACKSON ARE STILL KING AND QUEEN; LET'S GET ON WITH IT FOLKS!" Mr Groudon boomed over the room. He flicked the switch and a large pool of water with sharp rocks luminous at the bottom with a thick, large sheet of ice on top of it appeared. The opening gong rang out and we rushed to the ice, Jackson found his speed on the ice, first stumbling and growling but then zooming around it until he figured out how to stop it and whispered to me.

"Come on; let's take this to the air where we can talk." Jackson muttered, his paws glistening wet from the ice. I groaned but flapped my wings and took him far up to the ceiling, Shadow and Harken were glaring at each other, slipping and falling around the ice.

"Alright, we need to melt or break this ice. They both are part Fire type, if we can get them in the water it's a sure win. You use Iron Tail while sliding and dodging all their attacks while I'll go around in circles, breaking the ice with my beak." I said, struggling to keep hold of Jackson's muscular body. Jackson stared up at me as if I was crazy and I resisted the urge to drop him on the ice.

"Hey, I've done it before! Just go with the plan." I flew down swiftly, gliding across the air until Jackson had all four paws on the ice and could handle himself. Shadow looked at us both with bared teeth but turned to me instead.

'_Wow, Jennifer's really taught the Shadow type Pokemon not to mess with their brothers and sisters….' _I thought while zooming into Shadow with a Sky Attack, he flipped over with a growl and charged after me, shooting Fire Blast's into the air as I went around, only to have them evaporate from the sheer cold of the ice. An idea struck inside my head and I went onto the ice, sliding and balancing with my talons, Shadow on my heels. He shot a Fire Blaze and it melted part of the ice, making it much thinner. I smirked at him and flew back into the air with a wave. Looking back down at the battle field from an aerial view Jackson made several holes of water across the field while fighting the Pansear. Shadow was following him now, tripping and falling over Harken trying to land a Night Slash attack. Jackson looked up into the air with a smirk and a look that said 'idiots run the world.' I stifled a giggle and shot down to the ice, flapping my wings while I cut through the thick ice with my sharp beak, making a large circle in the top end of the field while out running Shadow.

'_What the hell? Did I just giggle? Ugh.' _I thought to myself, wrinkling my nose as I raised an eyebrow at Shadow who was growling as his legs were falling over the ice, getting to release a powerful black and purple Shadow Ball.

I turned sharply and made another big circle with help from Shadow with a Fire Blaze and a couple of Fire Blasts. Jackson nodded to me and skid across the road of ice that separated the circles, using Iron Tail to sink the piece of ice to the bottom with his weight, along with Harken. Harken let out a yelp and resurfaced, his red fur matted down and eyes blazing.

"Beat the crap out of those two." Harken snarled, his upper lip curling as he struggled to get out of the large pool, his long, strong legs drifting dangerously deeper to the sharp rocks. I rolled my eyes and launched a Sky Attack down to the ground to break a large piece of the ice and succeed to make Shadow fall deep into the icy water and make a deep gash on his back leg. He yelped in pain and floated down to the bottom, finished.

"You are such a useless mutt." Harken muttered, finally succeeding to pull himself out of the water, his energy drained.

"Just give it up will you?" Jackson asked, his tail turning to a light colour as he got ready for an Iron Tail. Harken growled and narrowed his eyes, letting out a weak puff of Flamethrower, his eyes widening as Jackson's Iron Tail was falling down onto his face. The Pansear let out a small squeak and waited for the attack that never hit. Jackson was standing in front of him, his tail glow fading until it was the same rugged black fur. Harken mumbled a thank you and ran off the stage, tail between his legs, shivering from the cold. Jackson grunted and then walked back off stage as well. Ashley slid onto the stage and flipped into the water elegantly and then placed the Houndour's limp body over her sleek fur and then flipped back out of the water and slid back to the grass. I let out a quiet laugh and went back to Ally and Marc to celebrate. But before I took one step Mr Groudon's booming voice went over the whole classroom.

"HURRY UP; LET'S GIVE ALLY AND MARC A ADVANTAGE! HURRY UP; WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR EVERYONE." Mr Groudon shouted, draining his cup one more time and frowning.

Lombre* Marc: Nature Power, Swift, Head butt, Hydro Pump, Dynamic Punch, Fire Punch

Pachirisu

Zebstrika

Purrlion * Jennifer – Really mean but nice to Ariana, all boys like her but she only has eyes for Dark Pokemon especially Jackson: Attract, Sweet Kiss, Double Slap, and Shadow Claw

Swanna

Pansear * Harken – Fire Blaze, Fire Punch, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Overheat, Fire Spin

Houndoom

Arcinine

Delcatty * Laura

Poochyenna * Jackson – Crunch, Roar, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Strength

Mightyenna

Hoot-hoot

Starly

Staramia

Taillow

Swellow * Nate Fly, Swift, Bide, Peck

Pidgey

Pansear * Harken – Fire Blast, Fire Spin, Fire Punch

Gyarados

Pidgeot

Fearow * Felicia – Drill Peck, Fly, Double Team, Fury Attack, Peck

Sieviper

Nuzleaf

Seedot

Shiftry

Houndour * Shadow – Fire Blast, Night Slash, Shadow Ball, Rage, Fire Blaze, Hyper Beam

Junior school and senior school, all Pokemon evolve sometime in senior school. A special night for stone evolution (invite only), pokemon make their own decision which form they want to evolve into. Legendary pokemon are teachers. Few people get into the school, only for the kindergarten (breeders.) After year 12 they go into the wild as an educated pokemon. Parents decide whether they want to send their sons/daughters to school or just let them go out in the wild at any age they choose. They speak English but actually they still speak pokemon language to humans. The classes include the history of pokemon, acting and being caught by a trainer, what you can eat in the wild and trying your best when in battles/contests. Pokemon can't choose whether they want to do contest or gym battles; they have to experience both boys and girls.

Tropius * Ally Moves: Aerial Ace, Whirlwind, Fly, and Bite

Milotic

Roserade

Skaromy

Aipom

Meowth

Buizel

Scyther

Beautifly

Rapadash

Ponyta *Hailey – Double Team, Bounce, Fire Blaze, Flamethrower, Agility, Rest

Vulpix

Ninetails

Lucario

Pikachu

Salamance

Swablu * Ariana Moves: Sky Attack, Aerial Ace, Dragon Dance, Mist, Safeguard, Refresh + Sing (not an actual attack, like humans sing)

Altaria *Ariana

Glameow (Doesn't want to evolve)

Mistrievous

Absol * Ashley, friend of Jennifer and really pretty, really strong too: Perish Song, Razor Wind, Future Sight, Night Slash, Shadow Ball, and Hyper Beam

Piplup

Rhydon

Lopunny

Azurill

Marill

Azumarill

Jigglypuff * Chloe: Sing,

Spoink * Sanni, friend of Chloe really energetic: Bounce, Psychic, Rest, Magic Coat, Pysbeam, Confuse Ray

Doduo * Charles: Fly

Loudred * Mike – Take Down, Fire Punch, Earthquake, Hyper Voice, Screech, Stomp


End file.
